A Little Fun Of Our Own
by Kobra Kid
Summary: FUTURE!FIC: Casey and Cappie are married with kids. Just a short, fluffy piece of writing about how cute they'd be as a family. new title. taken directly from the story


A/N: HELLO GREEK WATCHERS AND READERS!

Whoo! It's good to be BACK in the world of GREEK FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is it me? Or is this season AMAZING! I actually CAN'T WAIT for the next episode! CASEYANDCAPPIEGETTOGETHERWHATTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? =D SO EXCITED!

Anyway, this is just a little oneshot I whipped up. It's a FUTURE!FIC. C/C of course! Just a quick warning: The kid's names are rather strange. But I like them. And I feel like Casey and Cappie would name their kids something very different!

So anywho, it's good to be back like I said. And oh! Look out for some new fiction soon. I'm starting a new--chaptered--story. However the pairing is a little different. If you want some hints or anything as to what it is/what it's about just send me a nice little review requesting some. Or a PM. I don't really care. Either way.

I think I've babbled enough...ENJOY!!

* * *

Ridge sits on the counter, while Cappie makes dinner. The son and father are telling jokes and talking about which Pokémon would beat the other. Cappie stirs the pasta sauce, and dips his finger in to taste-test it once in a while. Ridge tries to do the same, but Cappie stops him. When the boy complains that its not fair, the older man dips his finger in and then presses his finger to his son's nose, getting the red substance all over it. Ridge shrieks with laughter and wipes his face off. Cappie laughs like a little kid again.

"Alright, what's going on in here?" Casey walks in carrying Colby, who is wide awake after a nap and freshly changed. The woman observes the mess that Cappie has made on Ridge's face and laughs a bit. "You two are trouble makers." She states. Colby reaches out for his dad and makes a noise of struggle.

Cappie wipes his hand and collects the smaller boy from Casey. He holds him close and kisses him. "How's my baby boy? Did my baby boy sleep well?"

Casey smiles and goes over to where Ridge sits. She takes a paper towel and wipes his nose off. "There we go," She says. Then she continues to stir the pasta sauce. She listens to what Cappie says to Colby, and can hear the baby cooing. She smiles to herself as she continues to cook.

"Mommy, guess what daddy said?" Ridge asks her.

"What did daddy say?" Casey replies.

"Daddy said, that Squirtle would kill Pikachu with one shot, because water hurts electricity. But I said that Pikachu would kill Squirtle first because it's the other way around!"

"I think it works both ways." Casey tells him.

"Really?" Ridge asks with amazement.

"Mhm. I think you're both right."

Cappie comes over and plants a kiss on Casey's earlobe. "I put the pasta in the other pot. It should be done." He says in her ear. Ridge laughs wildly and shouts.

"You kissed mommy!"

Cappie chuckles and looks over at his son. "Some day buddy, you're going to be kissing your wife!"

Ridge sticks out his tongue. "Girls have cooties."

"Even mommy?" Cappie asks.

"Even mommy." Ridge nods. Casey points a finger at him playfully.

"Hey, say that again mister…and tickle monster just might come see you tonight."

Ridge grins and laughs. "You have cooties!" He declares.

"You better watch out…" Casey informs him. "You never know where that monster'll be!"

* * *

After dinner they watch a movie together. Ridge decides on Up, and halfway through the film he falls asleep on the floor in front of the TV. Colby is still up, gurgling and laughing at the silly movie. Cappie is outstretched on the couch, with the baby sitting on his stomach. Casey looks over at him, and he nods. She picks their oldest up and carries him to bed, tucking him in and kissing his cheek. When she gets back to the living room Colby has fallen asleep, curled up on Cappie's chest.

They turn the TV off and take the sleeping baby upstairs and put him in the nursery. Then they go into their bedroom and close the door.

* * *

Casey is lying in bed, reading a book, when Cappie comes out of the bathroom. He is still somewhat wet from the shower, but he crawls in between the sheets and puts his head on his wife's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?" He asks.

Casey tells him she's rereading _Little Women_. Cappie rolls his eyes somewhat. She's read that book almost ten times since they've been together. He kisses her ear and whispers 'put it down' several times until finally, the bookmark goes in and the thick novel is set down. She turns her body and looks into her husband's playful brown eyes.

This is what she's always wanted. A family, with kids, and a husband who loves her. She has all of that plus more. She still has Ashleigh (in fact they're getting together tomorrow for cocktails while Cappie spends the day with Ridge and Colby), and her other good friends. And she will always have the memories—good and bad alike—of her past.

Cappie kisses her softly then says, "So the boys are asleep. Whaddaya say we have a little play time of our own?"

Casey smirks and kisses him back. "I say it's a wonderful idea!"

* * *


End file.
